


Plus One

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fucking, POV First Person, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She got lucky to be a plus one at the Met Gala. Her date had other plans for the evening but when she met Tom, dancing wasn't the only thing on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> I blame #SinfulSunday for this

I looked at my date, smiling. I was so lucky to have been a plus one. The cameras didn’t flash in our direction. We weren’t a name they were interested in. Kevin helped me up the elegant staircase by our loosely linked arms.  
“I’m surprised you wore heels.”  
“Are you kidding? No way I’m wearing flats to the Met.” He laughed and both our attention swiveled to the screaming arrival. “Wonder who graced us.”  
“Who knows. Let’s go. I need to find Donna.” I sighed.  
“I’ll meet you at the table. I want to see who arrived.”  
“Fine, whatever.” I shook my head as he disappeared into the crowd to find the girl he had a crush on.  
“Oh…” My gaze found the reason for the screaming. Tom Hiddleston was making his way up the stairs in a tux fit so well you could guess what he looked like naked, if you haven’t seen any of his work that is. He finished an interview then glanced up the stairs. I looked away quickly, but I was pretty sure he caught me looking. I made a beeline for the bar.  
“What can I get you?”  
“Whiskey sour please and use Jameson.”  
“Coming right up.” I tapped my fingers on the bar, listening to the music. I smiled a thank you, tipped the tender then took my drink to the table. Introductions went around the table.  
“Is that Tom Hiddleston dancing with Taylor Swift?”  
I looked in the direction my table mates were looking. Sure enough, Tom was dancing with a group of young girls, one of which was Taylor Swift. I smiled as Taylor was unimpressed with Tom’s moves. Moves he’d been using for years. I laughed and took a drink. Tom met my eyes over my glass and I nearly choked and dropped my drink.  
“Shit.” I looked down at the Jameson and sours running down my chest. I used my finger to wipe up the line of liquid and bring it to my mouth. When I looked back up, he was still watching me with a raised eyebrow. I turned to look behind me, thinking someone of his interest was heading in this direction from behind. But no, just groups of talking partygoers.  
When I turned around, he’d gone. I finished the rest of my drink and nudged my new acquaintance, Reba. “Come on. Let’s go dance.”  
“Here?”  
“Of course, here. This is a party and they’re playing music.” The table moved enmass to the dance floor. The four of us were ‘dad dancing’ and just having fun with the music.  
I kind of froze when Tom spun around and joined the group. “Glad to see someone else dancing. Can I join you?”  
“Of course!” The four of us answered in unison and a tad overenthusiastically. He laughed and we all began to dance together. He danced with the other two ladies but kept coming back to me. I forgot about my aching feet in my heels.  
We grew closer and closer, our hands becoming more explorative. Our body moved in sync with other to the music. His arm wrapped around my waist. I felt his hot breath against my neck and ear as he leaned down.  
“You look marvelous in that dress.” His arm tightened around my waist. “I’d love to see how good you look out of it.”  
I looked over my shoulder at him, raising my eyebrow. Our lips were dangerously close. I could smell the vodka and lime on his breath. His gaze flicked from my mouth to my eyes and he lifted that damnable eyebrow.  
Tom spun me around and took my hand. I followed without a word, letting him lead me through the crowd. Weaving in and out of people, we left the ballroom and moved further and further away from the party.  
Turning down an empty hall, the only sound I could hear was the muffled thump of the music, my heart beat thundering in my head and the click of my heels. Tom pulled me close, looking over my shoulder then ducked under the velvet rope of a cordoned off exhibit. He helped me under the rope then pulled me against him.  
“What were you drinking earlier?”  
“Whiskey sour.” His mouth dropped to the hollow of my throat then kissed and sucked down my sternum. His tongue delved between the cleft of my cleavage.  
He licked his lips, biting them. “I can still taste it.” He cupped the sides of my face and kissed me. Our tongues danced as surely as we had on the dance floor. He captured my bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled away. “What’s your name?”  
“Marie.”  
“I’m Tom.”  
“I know.” He smiled. Without another word, he pulled me toward a bench. Before he sat down, he unbuttoned and unzipped the trousers. “Please, let me.” He dropped his hands to the side as I reached in, grazing my nails along his pelvic muscle. He hissed in appreciation but froze as my hand found his cock.  
Tom claimed my mouth again as I pulled him free of the tux bottoms and stroked him. He reached down and stopped my hand. He dropped to the bench and pulled me between his legs. I stifled a giggle as he fought with the skirt of my gown. I sighed at the touch of his hand on my thigh.  
My belly dropped at the touch of his fingertips on the damp spot of my panties. He clicked his tongue. “Naughty girl, so wet already.” He slipped his fingers under the fabric then watched my face as he pushed two of those long, elegant fingers inside me. My lips parted and my face flushed. And the man smiled. Then his fingers were gone and he grabbed the front of my panties and pulled them down until they were low enough to step out of.  
I reached for them, but he clicked his tongue again and shoved them into his pocket. He reached up under my skirt again to grab my ass, urging me down onto his lap. I sat astride him, one knee bent on the bent. My other leg over the bench to brace myself.  
I gasped at the first push of his cock at my entrance. Then he drew me slowly down his length, stretching my breathless. He wrapped an arm under my shoulder and pulled my down into his thrust even as I rode him. My cunt quivered around his cock. He kissed me to keep us both quiet.  
My fingertips dug into his shoulders and tugged his hair. Tom pressed his face into my chest, his open mouth scraping teeth against me. “I’m so close.”  
“Cum for me, darling.” His fingers sought my clit and rubbed it in firm circles. He kissed my chin then sunk his teeth into my cleavage. I squeaked louder than intended. He hushed me then covered my mouth. My muffled moans grew louder beneath his hand. He grinned. “You like that?” I did. His hand over my mouth made me want to be louder. The idea that we might be caught added to the excitement. Then it was too much and I was cumming in a whimpering flood, tugging on his hair.  
Tom grunted, my cunt clenching around his pulsing cock. He uncovered my mouth to grab my shoulder once again and pull me down harder. He breathed frantically through his nose as he reached the peak then shuddered his release. Our combined fluids ran down his softening cock as we sat together.  
“We should probably return to the party.”  
“We should.” He grinned, catching me in a kiss before I stood up. My legs trembled, making me unsteady in the heels. He shifted in the damp pants but thankfully, the low light would hide the evidence our tryst until it could dry.  
He held the rope for me then his hand found mine as we strolled back to the party. He kissed me behind the ear as I sat down at my table for the dinner. We exchanged lingering looks over the other partygoers until we were free to it the dance floor once again. He grinned as he spun me around then pulled me against his body.  
He grinned at me over my shoulder. “I still haven’t seen you out of that dress.” I returned the grin. Our night was far from over.


End file.
